My life
by Moonflight
Summary: I used to be a normal girl but now I'm a monster. This is the story of my life. Rated T just in case


I remember the time when I used to be a regular human girl, who didn't care about anything but her looks, grades, and popularity. Now, I'm a beast, a monster, something that comes from the darkest part of your imagination. I lurk in the corners, waiting for my prey and I only hunt by night. This is my story.

* * *

Kelly's POV

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to tear her attention away from the newspaper. "What do you want?" she sighed, reluctant to stop reading. "Where's my blue sweater?" I asked, hoping for a satisfactory answer. "In your closet, left side." Mom sighed and went back to reading. I dashed up the stairs and ripped the doors open. My sweater was hanging on the left side and I picked it up, ready for another day at school.

"Bye!" I yelled and ran out the door in time to catch the bus. "Kelly! Over here!" yelled Monique, my best friend. I shoved my way through the crowd and plopped down next to her. "Ok, you will never believe this" she said. "Daniel asked me out!" she squealed. "No way!" I replied. Daniel's my other best friend and he always had a thing for Monique. I always wondered when he'd finally get the guts to ask Monique out.

"So…what are you guys going to do?" I asked Monique. "Well, he wanted to take me to the movies but you know how I don't like people buying me stuff so I just said let's go to the beach" Monique replied. "But then Dan was like, no I'd rather not go so we're just gonna go see a movie I guess." Suddenly, the bus halted with a screech and the doors opened. "See you at class!" I yelled and hurried up the steps to get to homeroom.

I rushed down the hall to my locker and quickly opened it. A yellow piece of paper fell out. "What's this?" I wondered and started to read it. The bell rang before I got to finish it and I ran down the hall to get to homeroom.

"Ok class, today is a special day. We have a new student!" said Mrs. Robinson, my homeroom and math teacher. "Everyone say hi to Robert Evans!" The class mumbled a quick hi and Mrs. Robinson said, "You can sit down next to Kelly over there" Mrs. Robinson pointed in my direction and I flashed a smile. Robert came down the aisle and plopped down next to me. "Hey what' up? I'm Kelly" I said brightly. "I know, Mrs. Robinson said you were" Robert replied and I felt myself blush.

While Mrs. Robinson was talking about the assembly we were going to have, I found myself studying Robert. He had piercing blue eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. He wore sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. His skin was tanned and smooth.

"Ummm" he said and I looked up and blushed. He studied me with those piercing blue eyes and then looked away. "We have to go to the assembly now" he said and we stood up to get in line.

In the auditorium, we sat down and listened to the principal blab on about useless things. I started to whisper to Monique, who caught up with me, and Robert nudged me. "What?" I whispered. "The principal is talking about the next prom and I'd like to listen" Robert replied. I rolled my eyes. Guys, they always want to know when they can ask the pretty girl out to a prom. I continued whispering to Monique, who told me how Dan had heard about Robert and wanted to meet him. "Ok how about during lunch, I convince him to sit with us and you can find Dan" I said. "Sure" Monique replied. The assembly ended and we all rose to get to our classes. Time passed and soon it was lunch. "Hey Robert, why don't you sit with us during lunch?" I suggested, giving him a smile. "Uh ok" he replied, flushing a light shade of red.

Together, we pushed our way through the crowd and sat down at the table, where Monique was flirting with Daniel, who was blushing. "Oh hey!" Monique said and Robert said, "Hi." Daniel said, "Hi I'm Daniel and I..." He choked and fell to the ground. His eyes were glazed and he squirmed around. Monique screamed and fell down on her knees to inspect him. I hurried over and looked and Dan. He suddenly twitched and fell still. I felt for a pulse and found it was strongly beating. I wondered how in the world was that possible. I stood up and said to the crowd of students who had gathered around "It's ok. Nothing is wrong right now." I looked around for Robert and saw him staring at Daniel with a shocked look. "Are you ok?" I asked him and he shook his head and ran off.

**

* * *

This is my first story so please review and like give me good criticism. **


End file.
